Null space
Null space are universes where at least one physical constant is zero. Most are clustered into a structure called Null complex while others are distributed throughout The Bulk. Geometry and structure Null space varies widely in shapes and size, ranging from just a micrometer to few billion light years. They can be spherical, cubic, knots or even in the shape of a klein bottle. Content Null space consist of all known matter and energy except those related to the physical constants with zero value. Laws All laws of physics can be found in null space except those with physical constants of value zero. Major Null space Null light A universe where the magnetic constant is zero. Electromagnetic fields, or light is impossible in this space. As a result, electromagnetic interaction is absent here. Most matter decomposes into subatomic particles as the force which hold them together is absent. Null gravity A universe where the gravitational constant is zero. Gravity does not exist in this space thus celestial bodies are impossible. Matter is dispersed evenly throughout this universe as mostly objects of size less than 1 m3 Null darkness A universe where the electric constant is zero. The electromagnetic interaction is infinitely strong in this universe, therefore it is bathe in eternal light. Charged particles are non existant in normal conditions as the inifinitely strong electromagnetic force binds them together to form neutral composites. The universe itself is sensitive to even a slight imbalance of electric charges as any net electromagnetic force can torn the particles of the universe into a sea of quarks and other charged particles which later reorganized into new structures. Only the weak interaction involving Z bosons is possible in this universe as any charged bosons will be instantly pulled back to the corresponding quarks before having the chance to escape due to the infinitely strong electromagnetic force. Immobile space (Null motion) A universe where the speed of light is zero. Therefore motion is impossible. Any matter or energy that have entered immobile space will be instantly brought to stasis, and the kinetic energy possessed will be transferred to matter and energy along the rim of the space, accelerating them to great velocities. Photonic space (Null mass) A universe where all matter are massless. Because massless particles still interact with gravity (according to relativity), this universe is basically indistinguishable from the standard universe or A-L universe except any matter changes direction instantly when force is applied and everything in this universe travels at the speed of light. To humans and other subluminal lifeforms, it seemed they are constantly bombarded by invisible matter as matter in this space is too fast to be detected by them, and see nothing but emptiness within photonic space. To photonic space lifeforms, they have little freedom as only one velocity is possible, c. Flat space (Null curvature) A universe where the cosmological constant is zero. Thus the universe is flat, neither expanding nor contracting. It is indistinguishable form other similar universes besides the geometry. Stable space (Null decay) A universe where all half lifes are zero. Therefore decay and radioactivity is impossible. Any unstable matter will never decay when within this space. Small versions of it are often created in the laboratories to store unstable particles and energy, especially unstable stasis matter. Null Zero A universe where all physical constants are zero, it is also known as true null space. As all physical constants are zero, all laws of physics breaks down. It can be regarded as a bottomless hole in The Bulk. Anything entering it without being protected by physic laws bubbles will be instantly disintegrated, with energy lost altogether. It is the region in The Bulk where conservation of energy is violated maximally. Because all laws breaks down, the space is invisible from the outside and must be detected indirectly by sudden dissapearance of laser signals on the radar. It is non stationary, thus accidental entrance is frequent, which usually results in large casualities. As of 3023, it is still yet to be fully mapped.